Hosts, Meet Kiara!
by SilverDewDrop
Summary: Just her luck. Kiara didn't mean to turn her principal bald! Really! Now, as punishment, she must attend this stupid, pink school for the rest of the year. Ouran Academy, the school for the rich and snobby. On top of that, the Host Club has taken to her. A new school, a new country, and fangirls. This doesn't look good.
1. Kiara Meets Ouran

**Hey y'all! I recently got back into watching OHSHC. Hope you enjoy~  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own OHSHC**

* * *

"Where am I now?" Kiara sighed as she looked at the seemingly never ending pink hall. She had been wandering around for a while, trying to locate class 1-A.

"Ugh... All I had to do was deliver one measly letter to-" Kiara looked at the letter. "Haruhi Fujioka. Honestly. Why me?" Kiara grumbled as she thought about the events that led to this happening in the first place.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Kiara Anderson. Please report to the principal's office. Kiara Anderson. Please report to the principal's office." The speakers crackled._

 _"Ooh! Kiara's in trouble~" Murmurs spread like wildfire. Kiara sunk into her chair. 'Why me? I was good for this week. I didn't spray paint the lockers or play pranks on any teachers! Wait. Is this for the time that I-'_

 _"Kiara Anderson. Please report to the principal's office. Kiara Anderson. Please report to the principal's office." Kiara sighed and got up._

 _"What does that old man want now?"_

* * *

 _"So. I hope that you understand, Ms. Anderson." The principal was grinning smugly. Kiara groaned._

 _"I apologized for that incident! I didn't even mean to do that!" The principal glared._

 _"Do you see my head, Ms. Anderson?" The principal's smooth head gleamed._

 _"Yeah, it's really gleaming."_

 _"You caused my hair to fall out from your 'science experiment.'" The principal's words were cold as ice._

 _"How was I supposed to know-" The principal held up a hand._

 _"All will be forgiven, Ms. Anderson, if..."_

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Now I have to spend the rest of this year here at this... _pink_ place and on top of that, I don't know a word of Japanese!" Kiara threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. The bell rang. Students piled out of classrooms and into the halls.

"Um, excuse me, miss." Kiara tapped a girl on the shoulder. She grimaced. The uniforms were horrid. Carnation yellow with a flouncy skirt. She would have to wear that? Eww...

"Hai?" The girl answered with a smile on her face.

"Do you know where class 1-A is?" The girl smiled confusedly.

 **"Gomennasai...?"** Kiara sighed.

"Nevermind..." She trudged off. "Is there anyone in this school that knows English? I thought this was supposed to be a prestigious school..." She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" Kiara perked up. If she could understand the person, then...

"You speak English?!" There was a brown haired... girl? Guy? There.

"Yes..." Kiara felt a surge of joy. Finally, a person in this stupid pink school that knew English! Albeit with an accent, but English nonetheless.

"Ummm... Do you know... Haruhi Fujioka?" The brown haired... person nodded slowly.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka." Kiara shoved the letter into the person's hands.

"Here! Thank God! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Haruhi nodded and accepted the letter.

"Thank you..." Kiara beamed.

"No prob!... Can you do me a favor? Do you have a map or something?" Haruhi felt sorry for the girl. She knew first hand how hard it was navigating in this ridiculously big school.

"Yes..." Haruhi looked in her bag. She gave her map to Kiara.

"Thank you so freaking much! I'm Kiara Anderson... Or I guess you Japanese people would say Anderson Kiara?" Kiara held out her hand. Haruhi took it.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

 **"Haruhi! Where have you been?"** Two synchronized voices sounded from behind her.

 **"Hikaru! Kaoru!"** Haruhi seemed surprised. Kiara stiffened. There were two people behind Haruhi. Extremely tall people. They seemed to be twins. Orange hair and golden eyes. Not to mention their matching Cheshire grins. They were cute, she'd give them that.

 **"We missed you! Who's this?"** They peered at the small girl next to Haruhi. She was a centimeter or two shorter than Haruhi, with waist length dark blue hair and big emerald green eyes. She was obviously a foreigner. She seemed confused.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi looked at the girl.

"Ah, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're the Hitachiin twins." Kiara nodded.

"Okay. Hi! I'm Kiara!" She held out her hand. They blinked. Kiara sighed. _'Cute, but stupid. It's like what they say. 'All the good ones are alive, open, or stupid.' Or something like that.''_

 **"Haruhi! We need to go to the Host Club! Come on!"** The one of the twins, not sure who, tugged on Haruhi's sleeve.

 **"Alright, alright, jeez."** She shot an apologetic look at Kiara. "Sorry, I have to leave now." The other twin suddenly threw his arm around Kiara's shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us, foreigner?" Kiara tilted her head.

"So you can speak English..." The twins nodded.

"Yeah! Come on!" Now she was being pushed too.

"Hey! Quit that!"

* * *

 **"Hello, my princess!"** So here she was, surrounded by these... idiots. There was a tall blond person, maybe french? A tall silent statue, a little kid, a creepy person with glasses, the twins; she still couldn't figure out who is who, and Haruhi.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Kiara rubbed her temples.

 **"Ooh! Is she a foreigner?"** The kid spoke up. What was he doing here? Is he blondie's little brother?

 **"It appears so."** The shady person pushed his glasses up. The statue was silent.

 **"Wow! Look, Takashi! She's a foreigner! Where do you think she's from?"** Kiara blinked. The statue grunted.

"Gah! I don't understand... Someone help!" Kiara tugged on her long hair. She looked up to see a black object in front of her. It looked like a black watch with a bunch of dials, buttons, and a square screen.

"It's a translator." Kiara looked at him.

"You know English?" Shady guy nodded. Kiara sighed and took the translator. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"You put it around your neck." Kiara obliged. It looked like a choker.

"Now what?" Shady guy sighed.

"Can you understand me?" Kiara was plain confused by now.

"Duh. Of course I do."

"Wow! We can understand you now!" The kindergartner exclaimed. Kiara's jaw dropped.

"What the heck?" Glasses smiled smugly.

"That is the Language Radar. It's a new product the Ootori company has been working on. It detects and translates the language the person is speaking into the set language. In this case, it is Japanese." Kiara went silent.

"Nice job Kyo-chan!" The kid congratulated Glasses.

"Dang. This is pretty cool." Kiara touched the Language Radar thing.

"This is just a test prototype. You will test it and see how it works. You may sleep with it and take showers with it. If you feel any discomfort, you are to inform me immediately." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Is there also an instructions booklet that comes with this?" Sarcasm was turned on full blast. Kiara turned to leave. The Host Club was to open soon.

"Just one more thing. You are to come to the Host Club everyday so I may monitor the LR's progress." Kiara waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Kiara yawned. "Bye."

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews~**


	2. Ouran Officially Meets Kiara

**Hey you guys! I'm back~**

 **You know, I actually wasn't going to publish this story, but I was like, "What the heck? Wouldn't hurt, right?" So. Here we are.**

* * *

Kiara sighed, laying down on the couch she was on.

"Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?" A girl asked.

"That one tune that reminds me of you, of course." The girls swooned. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you have some for me?" Another girl held out a slice of cake.

 _'Ooh. That looks good...'_ Kiara nearly drooled.

"If you will feed it to me." He tilted the girl's chin up.

 _'I bet he won't even eat the cake. Wait... It he doesn't eat it, will he give it to me?'_ Kiara had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!" Kiara sighed.

 _'Oh, Tamaki-kun~ Che. They all are idiots._ _Who would even like this stupid crap? I'm only here because of the LR. You now, I bet the Host Club is for woman who are really desperate to get a boyfriend and guys that want to be swooned over by women.'_

Kiara looked to another part of the Host Club. This time it was with the twins. They seemed to be laughing and having fun.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it-" One of the twins was blushing and looking down, while the other

"Hikaru! Not that story!" Oh. So the one telling the story was Hikaru and the embarrassed one is Kaoru? "You're awful, telling that story in front of others." Kaoru teared up.

"Kaoru..." Kiara sweatdropped. She stood up and stretched.

"I need a break from all of this..." She muttered.

"Hey Kaoru! Hikaru! You seem to be the most mischievous ones here! Entertain me." She went to the twins. "And stop it with that gay love thing. It's creepy." The two looked up.

"Kiara?" She nodded.

"I'm bored so entertain me. I'll even pay... double..." She glanced at Kyoya, who nodded at her. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Then... Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' Game!" Kiara blinked. They pulled out green hats from out of nowhere and put it on their heads. Then, they proceeded to switch spots continuously. "Now! Which one is Hikaru?" They asked in unison. Kiara pulled out a quarter.

"Alright. Tails, you're Hikaru." She pointed to the one on the right. "And heads, you're Hikaru." She pointed to the one on the left. They frowned.

"What? That's not fun! You have to guess!" The one on the right said. He had a soft, sorta high pitched voice. Kiara sighed and put the quarter away.

"Alright. You're Hikaru!" She pointed to the one on the left.

"Uh oh! You got it wrong~" Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"Now, that's just plain cheating." Haruhi then passed by.

"No, she got it right." Kiara smirked.

"She got it right!" The girls in the host club whispered to each other.

"Who is she?"

"See? Anyway, that wasn't what I had in mind." The twins looked at her curiously.

"Then..." They came up on both sides of her.

"Did you want..." One tilted her head up.

"This?" His face came extremely close.

"Nah, I'm good, Kaoru." The twin reeled back in shock.

"How did you know he/I was Kaoru?" Kiara blinked.

"What? Holy crap, I got it right? Well, anyway, I know because he smells like lavender and Hikaru smells like... oranges!" They blinked.

"What?" Kiara tapped her nose.

"I was born half deaf, so my nose makes up for it. Tamaki smells like roses... I think his name is... Honey, smells like... strawberries, Takashi smells like... mint, Kyoya smells of tea? Yeah, like herb tea, and Haruhi smells like lemon." The Hosts were listening in.

"Wait, so you're like a dog?" The twins crossed their arms. Kiara blinked.

"I'm not a dog! Why would I be a dog?" They suddenly had this big smirk on their face.

"Come with us!" They dragged her to the dressing rooms. They shoved her inside a room and threw a package of clothes at her. "Wear this!" Kiara peeked inside.

"No way!" Kiara glared at the clothes.

"Just wear it!"

"No!"

"Fine!" They started to open the curtain. "We'll undress you ourselves!"

"NEVERMIND! I'll wear it!" She shoved the curtain closed and groaned.

* * *

"Wow. It actually looks good on you." The hosts were gathered outside the dressing rooms, Haruhi, a little glared at them. She was wearing a collar, a headband with dog ears on them, a clip on tail, and a slim black shirt and skirt.

"Happy now?" The twins nodded like children. "How did you even know my size?" The twins ignored her question.

"You really are a dog!" Kiara hung her head.

"Idiot hosts..." Haruhi shook her head.

"We haven't really introduced ourselves, have we?" Kiara shrugged.

"I kinda figured it out..."

"I am Tamaki! You may refer to me as King!" Kiara grimaced.

"I'm Honey! This is Takashi!" The giant said nothing.

"We're the Hitachiin twins!"

 _'Those devils...'_

"Haruhi."

' _The only normal one around here, apparently.'_ Kiara cleared her throat.

"Can I ask you guys something?" The hosts nodded.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?" Kiara asked bluntly.

"Wha-" Tamaki flailed.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kiara shrugged.

"You have a pretty high voice compared to them. Plus, the principal told me you were a girl. Imagine my surprise when I found you dressed like a guy." Kyoya peered at her.

"Understand that this cannot get out. You are not to tell anyone about Haruhi." Kiara nodded.

"Wasn't going to, anyway."

"Can I go home?" Kyoya sighed.

"I trust that there are no problems with the LR whatsoever?" Kiara nodded again.

"Yeah, so... home?" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"You may leave." Kiara turned to leave.

"Wait~" Kiara sighed.

"What now?" The Hitachiin brothers smirked.

"Don't you want to change?" Kiara looked down and shrugged. She took off the collar, ears, and tail.

"I'm fine like this. Here." She threw the accessories back at them. "I'll bring the clothes back tomorrow."

"You can keep them."

"Yeah, we have more at home."

"I'm good." The twins went over to Kiara and put the accessories back into her hands.

"Keep it."

"Yeah, we don't need it."

"I don-" Kiara started protesting.

"Just keep it!"

"No!"

"Keep it!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Keep it- Crap!" The twins smirked at her.

"Great. You keep it." Kiara grumbled.

"Fine. Stupid reverse psychology..."

* * *

 **Review with what you think!**


End file.
